


Warriors of Light?

by aamaurot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamaurot/pseuds/aamaurot
Summary: a small drabble about my warrior of light's reaction to the 5.2 cutscene, and seeing people walk off to become warriors of lights again.





	Warriors of Light?

**Author's Note:**

> this has 5.2 spoilers!! please do not read if you've not finished 5.2!!

_If there's a reason why I'm still alive when everyone who's loved me has died..._

When children talk about being the Warrior of Light or Darkness, they think about the glory. About fighting the Garlean empire, being loved by everyone and becoming strong and having no rules. But what they seem to miss out is how many friends you loose being the Warrior of Light. How many tears you've shed. How many people have died in your name. How much hope rests upon your shoulder.

When Elidibus spoke with Ardbert's voice, in an attempt to manipulate the mass, about the glory that 'he' and 'his friends' had accumulated over the years, it was wrong. It was worse with Ardbert's voice; he, too, has lost more than Iszy himself, including his life in attempt to save his world. Iszy could feel his grip on the reigns loosening.

Thancred could tell. Although the gunbreaker knew nothing about what goes on behind closed doors for the Warrior of Light, he knew when he was losing his temper. A pat on the Warrior of Light's shoulder seemed to calm him down, at least for the time being. The gunbreaker also knew well the pain of losing a loved one.

"Go out and become Warriors of Light!" Elidibus hissed with Ardbert's tongue. The mass gathered before the Crystal Tower all cheered. They no longer disrespected the Warriors of Light, but on the contrary they adored them. And being told to become warriors by the leader? A glorious feat to be sure!

Y'shtola and Urianger had already left, tutting under their breath about the spectacle Elidibus had conjured before then. The significance, and what it meant for all echo users. But Thancred remained still with Iszy for the time being, Ryne not far behind him. In Helith'ir's absence, Thancred had taken it upon him to keep the Warrior of Light sane and calm. Everyone knew how quick he was to lose his temper.

"Whatever he's doing, we'll get to the bottom of it. I know Ardbert was your friend, Iszy. Seeing him tainted like this as well? It makes my blood boil, and I barely knew him."

Iszy's eyes locked with Thancred's own. The gunbreaker smiled in response. Ryne also smiled towards the Dark Knight from behind him. Although Ryne had not known the Dark Knight all that long, she had learnt a lot from Thancred and Urianger both in her time with them. It was hard for them to be quiet about him.

"Why don't you go offer some word of advice to some of the new Warriors of Light?" The Oracle of Light spoke, tilting her head as she inspected the tall Drahn. 

Iszy blinked towards Ryne. He sighed and then nodded his head. "It might be best to offer some advice from someone who's been doing it a long time."

With that, the Warrior of Darkness had left in pursuit of the newly fledged Warriors of Light. Memories came back to Iszy; the day he became a Warrior of Light once again. Did he think this much heartbreak would happen? No. No one is prepared for this much hurt in a lifetime. Losing close friends; them dying for him to survive.

In Iszy's mindless wanders he had finally made it to the amaro keep. That is where he saw two guards who were familiar. They were previously in awe over the Warrior of Darkness's involvement with them in slaying some stray sineater. Despite being 'Warriors of Light', they were once again in awe over the Warrior of Darkness speaking to them one to one.

But in Iszy's mind, it was painful. He was reminded of his early days of adventuring; a group of adventurers had gone into Toto-Rak together. Only few survived. That was the first time Iszy had seen hopelessness in his story, and he was certain it would not be the last. He did not want these two to become the same as those. 

He had to say something to them.

The Dark Knight opted to offer a smile. "Good luck out there." He said with a neutral tone; he was trying to hold back some tears. He was not sad that they were leaving, he barely remembered their names. But the memories of those adventurers, not to mention the friends he lost - Haurchefant, Moenbryda, Ysayle, Papalymo… They would have their own versions if they continued this path. But he could not bring himself to stop them. To stop their dreams.

"Iszy?" One of them tilted their head as they stared at the Dark Knight. "Are you sad to see us go?"

This took the Warrior of Darkness aback. Was he crying?

A quick clawed gauntlet swiped under his eye and confirmed his question. Ah, damn.

"Sorry I…" A small pause to make up an excuse. "Had something in my eye. Must have been some debris." A fake smile accompanied his words. It had been a while since the Dark Knight had cried.

"Well! We better head off then, and start our adventure." The hyur spoke, and Iszy nodded his head in response. A solemn smile was on his lips.

Not long after, the two had left on the back of amaro, looking back and waving to the Warrior of Darkness, who offered a slight wave in response.

Once the aspiring Warriors of Light had disappeared into the sun, the Dark Knight turned around and cursed under his breath. "Ardbert… this is your fault." He hissed, clenching his fist. "If you were never around… I wouldn't be here. Remembering all this hurt."

Water dripped on the tip of Iszy's boot. His words were harsh, but the Warrior of Darkness was grateful none the less to the man who saved his life back against Hades.

"Thank you."

_… I'm willing to wait for it._


End file.
